Various devices, such as pulse oximetry devices, can measure some parameters of blood flow in a patient, such as heart rate and oxygen saturation of hemoglobin. Pulse oximetry devices are a non-invasive measurement device, typically employing solid-state lighting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or solid state lasers, to introduce light into the tissue of a patent. The light is then detected and analyzed to determine the parameters of the blood flow in the patient. However, conventional pulse oximetry devices typically only measure certain blood parameters, and are subject to patient-specific noise and inconsistencies which limits the accuracy of such devices.
Magnetic alignment of blood components, such as erythrocytes, can be achieved in tissue. However, the magnetic field strengths typically required for statistically significant alignment of blood components are extremely high. Magnetic field strengths upwards of 2-4 Teslas are typically required, and difficult to achieve with conventional magnets or in a clinical environment. Superconducting magnetic elements are typically required to achieve such large field strengths, and are extremely bulky precluding easy measurement of tissue such as a fingertip. Moreover, the magnetic fields produced by typical magnetic devices are in a single direction, preventing desired alignments of blood components.
Overview
Systems and methods for measuring a physiological parameter of blood in a patient are provided herein. In a first example, a system for measuring a physiological parameter of blood in a patient is provided. The system includes a magnetic array configured to have tissue of the patient inserted therein, and establish an axial magnetic field along a first portion of the tissue and a radial magnetic field perpendicular to the first portion of the tissue. The system also includes a transceiver module configured to emit a first optical signal into a second portion of the tissue during an initial alignment of the magnetic array, and emit a second optical signal into the second portion of the tissue during a rotated alignment of the magnetic array. The transceiver module is also configured to detect characteristics of the first optical signal and the second optical signal. The system also includes a processing module configured to identify a value of a physiological parameter based on at least the characteristics of the first optical signal and the second optical signal.
In another example, a method for measuring a physiological parameter of blood in a patient is provided. The method includes establishing with a magnetic array, an axial magnetic field along tissue of the patient inserted into the magnetic array and a radial magnetic field perpendicular to the tissue, emitting optical signals into further tissue of the patient during at least a first alignment of the magnetic array around the tissue, detecting characteristics of the optical signals, and identifying a value of a physiological parameter based on at least the characteristics of the optical signals.
In another example, a system for measuring a physiological parameter of blood in a patient is provided. The system includes a magnetic array comprising an central hole configured to have a digit of the patient inserted therein, the magnetic array configured to simultaneously establish within the central hole a first magnetic field along the length of an inserted digit and a second magnetic field perpendicular to the inserted digit. The system also includes a transceiver module configured to emit a first optical signal into tissue of the digit during an initial alignment of the magnetic array around the inserted digit, and emit a second optical signal into the tissue of the digit during a rotated alignment of the magnetic array around the inserted digit. The transceiver module is also configured to detect characteristics of the first optical signal and the second optical signal through the tissue of the digit. The system also includes a processing module configured to identify a value of a physiological parameter based on at least the alignment of the magnetic array and the characteristics of the first optical signal and the second optical signal.